


Metal Gear Sexy

by RoosReads



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosReads/pseuds/RoosReads
Summary: After escaping Shadow Moses and defeating Liquid Snake, Solid Snake and Meryl Silverburgh rest their weary bodies at his cabin, deep in the thick wilderness. When they reach the house, Meryl decides to display her affection in the only way she knows. Unknown to Meryl, Solid Snake was raised as a soldier, and knows nothing about sex. Luckily for the brave hero, an equally inexperienced Hal Emmerich is there to guide him over Codec and help him through the steamy encounter.





	Metal Gear Sexy

A warm blaze from Snake’s fireplace filled his Alaskan cabin with a dry heat as he paced back and forth. While stoic and brave on the outside, Snake was wrought with anxiety and stress on the inside. His only solace was his best friend Hal Emmerich, who dutifully sat on the other end of their Codec call.

 

“ Otacon...what the hell do I do? I’m a soldier, not a...lover!”

“ It’ll be fine, Snake!” Hal’s whiny voice replied. “Let me gather some information on the Internet. That way we know that the information is accurate.”

 

Meryl emerged stark naked from the bedroom, radiating an incredible sexual energy towards the visibly uncomfortable special agent. “Thank you, David. Without you, I never could have destroyed Shadow Moses and stopped Liquid.”

“ Liquid...” Snake muttered as flashbacks of his recently deceased brother filled his mind. “Snake.” Meryl whispered, placing her hands on his chiseled jaw. “Fuck me. Right here, right now.” Snake maintained his aloof demeanor as he stood frozen in place. 

 

“SAY YES, SNAKE!” Otacon shouted through his codec.

 

“ O-Okay, Meryl.” The red haired hottie smiled at the fidgeting mercenary before placing a kiss on his lips. “Let me show you what kind of love can bloom on the battlefield.” As Meryl removed Snake’s bullet ridden gear, his focus drifted back to his codec.

 

“ Otacon, she’s taking off my suit. And my equipment!”

“ This is a fight you’ll have to win without weapons, Snake!”

“Without...weapons?”

“ That’s right! No guns or gadgets at all! This is a battle of willpower. Now, if I’m reading this right, she’s going to try and...oh my god!”

“ What is it, Otacon?! What the hell kind of moves does she have?”

“ She’s going to suck on your penis, Snake! You’ve got to hold on and make sure you stop ‘It’ from happening!”

“’ It’?!”

Both virgin men gasped with shock as Otacon pulled up a picture of an anime woman performing fellatio on a man’s giant penis.

“ Otacon, how the hell do I stop her?! If it’s anything like these pictures, how on earth am I supposed to fight something like that?”

“ You’ve got to press the Action Button as fast as possible to endure and stop the Orgasm Gauge from filling! If that happens, it’s Game Over!”

 

Meryl’s tongue danced in circles on the tip of Snake’s exposed cock, lathering it in a layer of her warm saliva.  _ I-It’s incredible!  _ Snake thought to himself as he hammered on the Action Button. His member began twitching with anticipation the more Meryl teased his dripping shaft. “You’ve got so much precum coming out, Snake. Has it been that long for you?” Snake remained silent. His mind remained dead set on stopping his Orgasm Gauge from filling and ignoring the red-haired thot.

 

“ Otacon...something is happening!”

“ I can see it on your vitals. Your body temperature is seriously picking up! It looks like you’re learning how to resist this attack though, so I think you just might overcome her, Snake!”

 

Meryl looked up towards the immobile soldier and pulled her mouth away from his throbbing dick.  _ If he’s not gonna make a move, I might as well do it. _

 

“ Did I win, Otacon? Sex seems like it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“ Whew! Here I was thinki- Watch out, Snake!”

 

Meryl opened her mouth wide and took in all of Snake’s fully erect cock in one fell swoop. Snake’s body violently trembled as Meryl licked and sucked his secret agent, filling up his Orgasm Gauge to 40%.  _ This guy’s still playing tough? What the heck is going on in his head? _

 

“ Otacon...this attack...”

“ You’ve got to hold on, Snake! Meryl’s not fighting fair, so neither should you! I’ve dug up some info on the dark web just for this occasion. It’s pretty serious stuff too! It says here that  if you hold the L1 and R1 buttons, something special will happen!”

 

Snake moaned out in pleasure as the seductive broad’s deepthroating technique continued on. Pressing the button combination Otacon mentioned, his hands moved down to Meryl scalp and began massaging her messy red hair.  _ That’s better! I was worried he might have been thinking about Emmerich instead.  _ Meryl began fingering her bare pussy to the thought of Snake’s thick shaft inside of her, loving the taste of his precum all that much more.

 

“ Otacon! She’s doing something with her hands!”

“ Hmm. It looks like she’s ‘Fingering’ herself.”

“ Fingering...herself?”

“ Yes, Snake. It’s what a woman does during foreplay to get herself excited.”

“ 4 play?...”

“ No, Snake, foreplay! It’s what couples do to get each other excited before...penetration.”   
“Penetration? Am I supposed to stab her, Otacon?!”

 

Snake’s eyes frantically shot downwards to the stunning redhead on her knees.  _ I can’t stab the colonel’s niece! Although, for a Campbell, she sure is hot!  _ Meryl’s ass was all Snake wanted to look at, just as it had when he was sneaking around Shadow Moses Island. Fantasies of sticking his snake in her ventilation shaft kept the horny stud’s focus away from the Orgasm Gauge, allowing it to fill up to 50%.

 

“ Otacon, this is becoming too much! My body is getting harder to control! Is it Psycho Mantis again?”

“ Afraid not, Snake. Switching controller ports won’t work this time either. You’ll just have to ignore how sexy she is.”

 

Meryl pulled Snake’s precum covered cock from her mouth and leaned back. “Come on, Snake. Don’t keep me waiting. Stick it in me!” Snake was visibly confused. “Snake...” Meryl said as she bent over and spread her pussy lips for him. “Press your L2 and R2 buttons before I explode!” Not wishing harm on Colonel Campbell's niece, Snake pressed the button the combination, prompting both of his hands to smack against Meryl’s fantastic ass as his hips slid his wet cock inside.

 

“ Otacon...this feeling...”

“ Snake, the area you’re in now is called the vagina. You’re searching for a weak area that’s just to the north of where you are now. The Internet is calling it the g-spot.”

“ G-spot?...”

“ As in ‘gasm’, Snake. You see, when you touch a woman’s g-spot, she feels it with her whole body and is then instantaneously filled with...uh...it says here ‘Sexual Energy’ before she gets an orgasm.”

“ So if I touch it, her Orgasm Gauge will fill up?”

“ Exactly, Snake! Fill up her gauge before she does the same to you, and you’ll win!”

 

Snake once more thrusted his hips against Meryl, sending his man meat deep inside of her dripping snatch. “Oh god, Snake! You’re so big!”  _ Sounds like I’ve reached the target!  _ Meryl cupped her dangling tits as Snake’s infiltration mission commenced. His cock was quickly becoming drenched in her warm juices, however, and Meryl’s legs were buckling from the sheer force of Snake’s raw strength.  _ Heh, Metal Gear lasted longer than this. Metal Gear…  _ Snake’s Orgasm Gauge began filling up to 70% as thoughts of battling Metal Gear and his shirtless brother distracted him and caused him to lose focus.

 

“ OTACON! It’s- it’s getting harder to resist. Surely there has to be something on the Net that can help!”

“ Well you’re in luck, Snake! It says here that on the outside of her vagina, there’s a critical weak point! It’s called the clitoris.”

“ ...Clitoris?”

“ You got it, Snake! It looks like a fleshy kind of button. It should be near the top of her vagina. Just push it and it should bring down her defenses!”

“ Gotcha. Commencing Operation Clitoris!”

 

Snake pushed his cock in balls deep and leaned in close to the enamored redhead. “Oh my gooood!” Meryl moaned as she bit into her lip.  _ Alright, now where the hell is this thing?  _ Snake clumsily reached beneath his cock and began feeling around Meryl’s crotch.  _ Otacon said it’d be down here…Bingo! “ _ Gotcha this time.” Snake said, gloating in his gravelly voice. His muscular fingers pleasured Meryl’s throbbing clit as the fiery redhead’s knees turned to jelly. “I’m gonna cum, Snake. I’m gonna cum so much!”

 

Snake’s Orgasm Gauge reached 99%, despite his button mashing. “Otacon...what the hell is this? Is it another side effect of the nanomachines?”

“ It just might be. Your Orgasm Gauge is at critical, even with pressing the Action Button. But look! Meryl’s is at 99% too!”

 

Snake’s eyes lit up at Meryl’s gauge before being pulled back into the Codec call.

 

“ Otacon, I think I’ve got an idea!”

“ Whatever you do, Snake, make it quick! You’re running out of time and fast!”

 

Removing his fingers from between Meryl’s legs, Snake grasped onto her ass with both hands before reaching back and charging up a slap. “I guess it’s true what they say, Meryl.” She looked back towards the gruff stud in confusion, her pussy still being pounded by his cock. “He who controls the pussy, controls the world.”

 

Snake spanked Meryl’s ass with a thunderous slap that echoed throughout the cabin. The curvy woman shouted out in pleasure as her Orgasm Gauge exploded all over Snake’s screen. “Fuck yes, Snake!” She yelled, cumming all over his thick member. “Guess Ocelot was right. There really isn’t anything like slamming a long, wet cock into a well-greased chamber!”

 

“ You did it, Snake!”

“Heh. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

 

As Snake gloated over his codec, Meryl pressed her hips against Snake, forcing his balls inside of her clenching pussy. “Cum inside me, Snake! Fill me up with your intruder!” Snake’s Orgasm Gauge violently shook as he intensely mashed the Action Button.  _ What the hell? I can’t stop it! It’s at 100%!!!  _ Snake’s nuclear load then burst, causing a torrent of his white load to spill out from Meryl’s pussy.

 

Drained of all his strength, Snake collapsed on the floor beside Meryl. As his vision began to blur and he fell unconscious, Otacon’s whiny voice blasted through his codec one final time.

 

“ Oh no! Snake! Talk to me, Snake! SNAAAAAKE!”


End file.
